


His Family

by Itsquiettime



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: I'm so sorry, JUST, M/M, gotta get to the end, it ends happy alright?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His family.  His family.</p>
<p>And then there was the shattering of glass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Family

Mark had only been away from his house a grand total of twenty minutes.  The three of them were hungry, so while he left his energetic husband and adorable daughter to begin cooking, he skipped off to the local farmer’s market to pick up some fresh vegetables. 

He heard the screams and the sirens almost as soon as he stepped onto the street they lived on.  As he passed the first house, he began to see the smoke. 

He dropped his bags of food and sprinted for his home as soon as he could pinpoint where the commotion was coming from.  

His house.  His home.  Jack.  Bailey. 

As his home came into view, his heart leapt into his throat.  

It wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be, the authorities had arrived quickly enough, but the flames were still leaping, attempting to climb up and absorb everything he and Jack had worked for.  

Jack.  Bailey.  Where were they? 

Frantically, in a state of sheer panic, Mark pushed through the crowd surrounding the scene, screaming the names of his beloved family.  They were not present. 

“No.  NO.  Jack?! _Jack?! **Sean?!?!? Bailey?!?!?”**_ They were nowhere to be found, they had to still be in the house.  He turned to sprint into the still burning home, but was snatched backwards and onto the ground by one of his neighbors.  

Rolling, Mark practically roared at the man trying to keep him away and tried again for the door, only to be restrained by two other neighbors.  Being powerless to stop anything that was happening, he began to scream and cry and thrash.  His family was still inside, they had to come out.  They had to. 

As the firemen began to exit the house one by one, Mark began to lose hope of seeing everything he ever cared about again.  His heart shattered bit by bit as each pair of boots escaped through the front door. 

Mark struggled harder, practically wailing, tears running down his face.  He begged for mercy and love and _please_ for his family to be alright.  He screamed his prayers to whatever God, human, or demon would listen. He would give everything he had, his entire self, to have them alright and standing in front of him. 

The fire was dying slowly, and as one of the last of the men came out, the chief asked “Did you find anyone??” 

The older man replied “No, but Danyon is still inside, perhaps he’s found someone.” He turned to Mark who had finally gone silent to listen.  “I’m sorry, man.  There is a chance they survived, even if it’s slim.  I’m hoping for you.” 

He tried to pat Mark on the shoulder but he jerked away.  He did not want to be touched by the man who could not find his husband and daughter.  

He sunk to his knees, at this point his throat was wrecked and scratched, his face was stained in tears and his head was throbbing from his desperate sobs. 

He turned his head to look at the destroyed house before him and watched as his heart and entire world was destroyed in the roar of flames and the snapping of burnt wood. 

He placed his hands in the grass and took deep gasping breaths, nearly drowning in his tears. 

His family.   _His family._

And then there was the shattering of glass.  

A chair – his office chair – had come sailing through the library window. 

Three men rushed to the window and reached in to pull out a small body, slightly singed, but kicking. It was still very obviously alive. 

Bailey.  His Bailey, with her soft brown curls and glowing blue eyes that were so much like her father's, was alive.  

Mark scrambled toward her, desperate.  He could hear her screaming as the fireman holding her approached him. 

“Daddy!! You have to help my daddy!!” 

“Bailey!” Mark, possibly a bit too harshly, snatched the small girl into his arms.  He heard her wheezing and he pressed his face into her small shoulder, trying to reassure himself.  She was alive.  She _was_.  His Bailey. 

She pushed against him, tears leaving tracks on her dirty face, “They have to get Daddy!! Papa, please! Make them save Daddy!” 

Mark almost wanted to throw up.  He was heartsick, what had happened to his Jack? 

Looking up from his daughter, Mark could only watch in morbid fascination as a limp, charred, and bloody green haired figure was passed through the window.  

He pressed Bailey’s face into his chest and couldn’t help but let a shuddering sob pass his lips. 

He wanted to go to him, to assure himself that he was alive and he’d see that gleaming smile again. But at the same time, he was terrified that he would be assured of something entirely different.

Bailey was gasping in air and pleading with him. “Papa, please.  Papa, _please._ Daddy has to be alright.” 

They were both trembling uncontrollably and neither could move.  Bailey had her face still pressed to Mark’s chest and Mark stood watching as four men hovered around a motionless Jack. 

Five minutes passed and suddenly, as if he could finally catch his breath, Sean’s body lurched.  Mark watched as his husband took a breath of somewhat fresh air. 

He still couldn’t bring himself to move, so he just stood there and watched as the men checked him over and lifted him to his slightly unsteady feet. 

Mark couldn’t believe it, Sean was alive.  

Bailey needed to see that her father was alright, needed to be assured as well, but Mark was still unable to move.  He just stood still and let Jack slowly shuffle toward them. 

When he was about a yard from where Mark stood on the sidewalk, Bailey turned and spotted her father. She jerked out of Mark’s arms and flew into him, knocking him on his ass. 

She sobbed on him for a few moments and he reached up a shaky hand to pet her hair.  She rested against him, content with the knowledge and security that the heart under her ear was beating. 

Mark took a step, then another, then another, until finally, he jumped at Jack, nearly tackling him with Bailey between them. 

He began to cry again and he let the salty tears leave tracks across Jack’s face.  He pressed their foreheads together and cupped his face in his hands. 

He could do nothing but cry and whisper his thanks to any being that had a hand in helping his heart survive.  He crushed the two most important people in the world to his chest and pressed his lips to Jack’s.  

“Thank you thank you. Oh, my darling.  Oh, my beloved.  You’re alright.  I love you so _so_ much.  Oh God I love the both of you so much.”


End file.
